10,000 Year Stone Coffin
by dHemlan
Summary: Naruto has achieved his dream of being Hokage, and on top of that, he has created treaties with nearly every recognized nation in the world. He hsa power, respect, friends, what more could he want? Other than being turned into stone for 10,000 years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Naruto or Negima, so get off me ya damn lawyers**

Looking out over the village from atop the Hokage Monument, all he could see was peaceful. There was the normal bustling noise of any large village, but it was light and airy, as if everyone there enjoyed life, and saw no reason to reduce that enjoyment for anyone living in the village. This was a bit ironic, considering who made such an existence possible. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage and jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox, had gone and destroyed nearly every major criminal organization and every war that had been going on in the Elemental Nations. He had also created treaties, binding the nations to each other, and ensuring mutual destruction if war were to break out among the nations. The irony, however, stemmed from the fact that Naruto, the strongest shinobi since the Legendary Rikudo Sennin, has been beaten, insulted, starved, poisoned, and generally abused since the day he was born, by the village he had striven to protect. All that was because he had had the Kyuubi sealed in him on the day he was born, which was also the day the village was attacked by said several-hundred-foot-tall-nine-tailed-fox. The sealing process left him fatherless, and his mother had disappeared mere hours after his birth from her hospital room, assumed to have been kidnapped or murdered. When no ransom or demand had appeared, she was declared dead, leaving a small, blonde, baby boy to grow up alone. He was placed in an orphanage, where the matrons took minimal care of him, doing enough only to ensure that he survived. Six years later, when Naruto was to begin receiving monthly stipends of money from both his parents estates and the Hokage, in order to help him learn financial responsibility and give him pocket money, the money was diverted to several different pockets among the orphanage, somehow never falling into the intended recipient's pocket. His abuses continued, growing harsher as he grew older. They followed him to his apartment when he was kicked out of the orphanage, which was subsequently the target of mobs and riots on a weekly basis. The abuses followed him into the Academy, where he was actively being taught in wrong and potentially dangerous to him and his allies, forms and strategies. It continued even after he had become a ninja, at a much more subdued manner than before. His jounin 'sensei' avoided teaching him whenever possible, preferring to teach someone that the blond considered a friend, Sasuke. It was as if Fate or Destiny, or, if it/she/he was a celestial being, Chance, was working to make sure he had an extremely difficult life.

Across the Elemental Nations, a series of three ethereal _sneezes_ were heard, causing much confusion. The results of this founded hundreds of folk tales, legends, and stories. It was even the cause for the founding of a new religion.

*sigh* He was bored. Yeah, peace was nice and all, but a ninja's way of life doesn't work well with it. 'That's probably one of the reasons peace has been so hard to achieve' mused Naruto. Without some sort of organization bent on world domination, or some uber-obsessive prick coming for revenge, he simply had nothing to do. Except paperwork, but that was easily solved with shadow clones. 'I suppose I could go barhopping, and see if any women will even talk to me' pondered the rapidly depressing ninja. He really had gotten the short end of the stick when the Kyuubi was sealed in him, for even now, after forcing everyone to respect by proving himself and becoming Hokage, the majority of the village refused to have anything to do with him. This included the majority of the women in the village, with the exceptions being kunoichi such as Sakura, Anko, Shizune, and even Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of his favorite ramen stand. They were even pleasant company, for the most part. The part that was uncomfortable was when they announced that they were in relationships. Ayame hooked up with Iruka, and now had three kids, two boys and a girl, with a pair of twins six months along. Shizune started dating Kakashi of all people, and were engaged, to be married in the next couple of months. Anko, to nearly everyone's surprise, came out of the closet, however whenever she hung out with Naruto, she seemed to change her natural skin color to a pale shade of red. Sakura, to nobody's surprise, immediately hooked her claws into Sasuke, who Naruto had dragged back long before he managed to reach Orochi-pedo. He wasn't uncomfortable with the fact that they were with someone that made them happy, but when they brought up the subject with him, and asked why he didn't even date anyone, that was what made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to be seen whining his ass off because no one in the village would look at him twice, except to check if he was, in fact, the 'demon'. Hell, even the onetime Jiraiya had convinced him to go to a brothel with him, he was bluntly told that none of the girls would be willing to 'service' him. But, since that seemed to be brought up in nearly every conversation he had with someone he knew, he became less social. He began to focus on his training, on missions, on field-reports. Anything to avoid thinking about the fact that he would likely never find someone to love in this village. And now here he was, sitting on top of the mountainous monument, drinking, and contemplating the concept of resigning and leaving to parts unknown. After all, he was now a single, 37 year-old man, who had no real ties to this village besides a few friends.

"Naruto" He swerved around, twisting his neck in ways it was never meant to, all in an effort to see who spoke faster. He saw a tall, dark haired man, with coal-black eyes. "Hey, Sasuke" greeted Naruto, in a pathetic attempt to be polite, "What do you want?" At this, Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, you have power, power greater than mine was." Came forth from the Uchiha, "Now, it is nothing compared to mine, and I will prove it to the world by defeating you!" he yelled forth the battle hungry shinobi, who immediately activated his Sharingan in a whirl of red, which rapidly changed into something completely different, shouting out, "You see these eyes? They were the eyes of my brother, but now they are my new **Eien Mangekyo Sharingan. **Now, you will forever face torment at my hands the hands of me and my descendents, with my secret jutsu, **Man'en Ikuyo Sekkan **(10,000 year stone coffin)!"

And with that, Naruto could feel his body beginning to turn to stone, slowing his movements as he attacked Sasuke, who simply dodged all of his strikes. As his torso began to stiffen, he lost the ability to use his limbs, and all he was able to do was fix him with a furious glare. As the petrifaction process continued, finally reaching his neck, the traitorous bastard began laughing his ass off. As it continued up his head, something that truly surprised both of them occurred. From out of the woods on the back of the monument, leapt a purple blur, heading straight for Sasuke. As he dodged the sudden assault, this new attacker was revealed to be the dango-loving, snake mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi.

The red-eyed bastard looked and laughed. That is until he felt a sudden piercing sensation on his ankle. He looked down, suddenly in a panic, remembering the slightly crazy interrogator's title and a saw a snake. Not just any snake, mind you, but one that was pitch black in color, and had white flames for eyes. It was one of the Snake Contracts hidden techniques, and it was called 'Water of Life'. What it did was summon a snake forth, and, with the shinigami's blessing, transform into the above black snake. It also transformed the venom into one that was guaranteed fatal, and does its work quickly. After a second, Sasuke Uchiha, the Last of the Uchiha clan, and the last genetic wielder of the famed Sharingan, collapsed, and died.

Seeing this, Anko quickly rushed over to Naruto, whose body was in the final stages of petrifaction, with his limbs quickly becoming completely stone, with only his head even partially unstiffened. Observing the condition he was in, Anko quickly lifted him up and began to rush towards the hospital. "Anko", Naruto whispered, his lungs unable to flex to give him more volume, "Anko, stop." She stopped, and looked down at Naruto's face. He could see the tears in her eyes, "Anko, there is nothing that can be done for me. I'm going to become a statue." Anko looked about to break, and he went on, "don't worry like that, I'll be fine." With that, she dropped the living stone man, and yelled, "You're going to be fine? You're going to be FINE? You're turning into a fucking lawn gnome, and you say its fine?" "Yes" was the deadpanned response she received, and to avoid confusion, he explained, "Sasuke didn't realize that I had found out about his fancy jutsu, his new eyes too, while he was still creating it, so I already know that it is only a temporary thing." "What do you mean new eyes?" she asked him. "He took his brothers eyes from the head I brought back, and now he has, or rather had, the **Eien Mangekyo **Sharingan, which gave him immense power, as well as eternal life. Oh, before I can't ask, I want you to take Sasuke's eyes. I don't care what you do with them, just make sure that no one else ever knows about them, even if you have to lie and say they were destroyed." Letting loose a sigh, she asked, "well, okay then, when will the uhh, stonification wear off?" she asked as she picked him up again and began to move towards the village again, albeit at a much slower pace. All of a sudden, Naruto looked as sheepish as a half frozen ninja could, "Well, when he tested it on animals it lasted anywhere from a week, to a month. However, he did figure out that the length of the petrifaction was affected by the Chakra levels of the target." At this, he was dropped again, accompanied by a yell of "WHAT!" from Anko. "Really, it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm not dying, and I had been getting pretty bored as it was. I mean, who knew that peace could be so boring. Besides, I'm no longer needed here, there is no war, no impending apocalypse, and everyone is settling down. You'll never even have to miss me, because you can set my 'statue' up where ever you like. "With a final, signature, foxy smile, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze became a stone statue, missing by mere moments the sudden burst of tears flowing from her eyes. And with that, rain began to pour down.

A few minutes later, the villagers could see a soaked Anko could be seen carrying a stone statue of their Hokage through town in the direction of the hospital. None of them paid it much attention at the time, seeing as it was Anko, who was known for pulling pranks and being mischievous in general. If they had, they might have seen her tear streaked face or the slight convulsions of her chest as she silently sobbed. Once at the hospital, she immediately asked for Sakura, and had runners sent out for the rest of his close friends, which included most of the 'Konoha Twelve', and for one of her friends, Kurenai Yuuhi.

Five minutes later, and they all arrived at the hospital. By this point, Anko and Sakura had moved the statue to a private meeting room, which everyone who had been sent for was directed to. They were all very anxious to find out why they had been called for, and to the hospital no less. Since the signing of the treaties overseen by Naruto, there hadn't been many high ranking missions, meaning very few dangers would be presented on nearly any mission. So if someone was in the hospital, it meant that there had been some sort of accident, or that someone had fucked up big time, and broken treaties for some reason. When they all arrived, each of them had done a sort of mental headcount, and found that one person in particular was missing. 'Naruto…' was the thought of several of them, wondering what in the world the blonde had found to put him in the hospital, and make it serious enough for them all to be called.

With a deep breath, Choji Akimichi, pushed open the doors of the meeting room, and saw a sight that chilled them to the bone. They saw Sakura comforting a purple-haired woman, who was currently curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, sobbing quietly. This in and of itself was not an unusual reaction to bad news in a hospital; rather, it was the person who was doing it that shocked them. Anko Mitarashi, Deputy Interrogator, and self-proclaimed 'Queen of Dango', and general sadistic, crazy person, was curled up on the floor, in tears. They had seen her cause civilians to do the same thing be just looking at them funny, but they had never, and I mean NEVER seen her cry, save for Kurenai, who had been with Anko to comfort her after facing the cruelty of the villagers. As they moved forward to find out what could cause a person known to the village to a have the emotional depth of a coin to have a mental breakdown, they walked past a surprisingly realistic statue of their currently absent friend, Naruto.

Sakura had seen the rest of the group arrive, and whispered to Anko, "Ok, they are all here now, so why don't you tell us what happened, and why you were carrying a statue of Naruto of all people."

At this, the purple-haired wreck looked up. They could all see the tears that streaked her face. Then she spoke, her words barely above a whisper, "Naruto, he's gone." Her face fell once more, as she whimpered those words over and over. This caused several things to go through the minds of every one gathered there, most prominent being, 'What does she mean he's gone?' They all began to grow anxious, apprehensive, and even a little fearful, of what this simple phrase could mean.

"Anko, we need to know what happened to Naruto, okay? Can you tell us what happened?" Kurenai's worried voice cut through the incoherent mutterings of the emotionally wrecked jounin. Upon hearing the voice one of her only actual friends, and more importantly, the only one she trusted to calm her down and keep her safe when she broke down mentally, she immediately leapt up and towards the source of the familiar voice, knocking them both to the ground. Off to the side, Kiba was on the receiving end of 'Righteous Female Fury' for his comment on wishing he had brought a camera, while the rest could only imagine what could have caused such a drastic mental breakdown.

Seeming to collapse in on herself, Anko could be heard muttering things into Kurenai's rapidly dampening dress. While they could only catch pieces of what was uttered, things like 'red-eyed bastard' and something that resembled 'turn her Foxy-kun into stone', enough was heard to get the gist of what had occurred.

After a few minutes, and after Anko had stopped speaking and was again merely whimpering, still on Kurenai, Kiba asked the intelligent question. "So… where is Naruto now?" As the entire group, sans Kurenai, rounded on him, ready to beat him into submission for asking such a stupid question, when they realized that they didn't know. As they turned once more to find out where Naruto was now, Kiba wiped his forehead of sweat in relief, and hit an awkwardly placed statue, rather loudly. Anko, hearing a loud smack, followed by a slow grinding sound, caused her to shoot up, and look towards where she had left the statue of Naruto. She saw it begin to tip, and begin to fall, and with a burst of speed that would've left Maito Gai, taijutsu expert of Konoha, impressed, leapt towards the dramatically slow falling statue in a desperate attempt to save it from falling.

As everyone there watched Anko leap from her position atop the prone form of Kurenai, and watched her as she appeared beneath the statue, just as it was about to hit the ground, they began to make the connection between the earlier mutterings about Naruto being turned to stone, and the statue that had been oh so conveniently placed in the meeting room they had been called to. All of them, that is, except for Kiba, who was still completely oblivious to everything that had been said, and he, nor anyone else for that matter, could see why he was here.

It was Sakura who spoke first, asking, "So you're telling me that this isn't a statue _of_ Naruto, but is actually _Naruto_?" the fact that the purple-haired haired interrogator was now cradling the head of the statue, and sobbing over it, testified that fact. "How the hell did Naruto turn into a fucking statue!" was the shared exclamation that came from several members of the group. Standing up, Kurenai made the observation, "I think she told us, it was something about some 'red-eyed bastard'…" It was then that they all realized who the one other person was that was missing. Sasuke, the last possessor of the Sharingan Kekkai-Genkai, whose physical manifestation of such is a transformation of the eyes into a red-hued, multi-pupiled eye. They had wondered why he wasn't there when they arrived, but had ignored it, since it was common knowledge that there had been some seriously bad blood between the two since the Uchiha heir had tried to get her to become nothing more than a breeding slave for the next generation of Sharingan wielders, and assumed that she had simply not gone and asked for him to be there.

"Even if that were true, how would he of done this? It's not like turning people into stone is a common occurrence, something that everyone knows how to do" asked a surprisingly observant Kiba, who was trying to make up for almost smashing one of his best friends, and the village leader, into itsy bitsy little pieces. "Maybe it's a special technique for the Sharingan, we all know that since Naruto brought back his brother's head, he has been working on creating new techniques using his eyes" was the terribly astute observation from Neji. "T-There is no way that Sasuke would ever do such a thing. Ever since Naruto removed his curse seal, they've been the best of friends." Three guesses who that was, and two don't count.

In a surprisingly clear voice, Anko spoke once more. "I was there, on top of the Hokage monument, when that bastard decided to attack him, and I was there when he decided to gloat about his victory to him. I am also the one who killed that bastard!" she spat that last part with as much hatred as she could through the tears that continued to pour down her face.

"WHAT!" was the group exclamation, with incredulity apparent on their faces. "H-How could you have beaten someone that Naruto couldn't?" was the shared thought, and was spoken by the again thoughtless Kiba. "Because _he_ caught Naruto by surprise, and after _his _technique was finished, he acted like he couldn't see, at least not very well. After that I caught _him_ by surprise and poisoned him with my most lethal snake, and killed him" she said angrily.

"Y-You bitch! You killed my husband!" screamed the pink banshee. "And what of Naruto, hmm? Are you happy that he turned your other teammate, your Leader, and your friend into a fucking garden gnome!" questioned Anko. "He must have had a perfectly logical reason to do so, maybe the Kyuubi was breaking loose of the seal, and was manipulating Naruto towards the destruction of the village" Sakura snapped back, her flawed logic visible to even herself, as she tried once more to see the object of her obsession in a positive light. Before Anko could make another scathing reply, Kurenai stepped in. "STOP THIS NOW! Regardless of what happened, we need to figure out what we should do now. On the top of the list should be how we release the news of both their deaths" reasoned the genjutsu-mistress turned diplomat. "We should also figure out what we should do with Naruto. Since he's a statue, there is not a lot he can do, but there are still a lot of civilians who still think he is the Kyuubi, and would probably destroy the statue trying to get back at him", at this she pauses and looks at Anko, "and since the condition of him being a statue is, in fact, a temporary condition, we need to make sure that nothing happens to the statue" she finished.

"How do you know that it is really temporary?" Kurenai was asked. At this, Anko butted in, "Before he was completely uhh, rockified, he explained what the Uchiha bastard did to him, and he told me that the effects were temporary, and the duration was directly proportionate to the amount of chakra a person holds." At this, everyone's thoughts were aligned for one thought, 'Shit!' It was well known that Naruto had a lot of chakra. In fact, just saying that Naruto had a lot of chakra is similar to saying Jiraiya is perverted, or Tsunade has above average breasts. It is technically true, but it doesn't describe just how much 'a lot' is.

"A-Anko did Naruto say anything about how long he might be stuck as a statue?" came the shaky voice of Hinata, with a fairly definitive and clear voice, having lost most of her stuttering in the previous years. "Yeah, he did. He said that he had watched Sasuke work on his jutsu, and when he tried on an animals, it lasted anywhere from a week to a month" Anko said, head tilted slightly, as if asking where the lavender-eyed Hyuuga was going with this. As this information worked its way through the minds of everyone gathered there, faces began to pale. Shikamaru, who had until this point been silent, spoke up with a slight warble in his voice, "This… this is troublesome. If technique is in fact directly proportionate to the chakra levels, than Naruto is going to be stone for a long time, since he has not only his own chakra pool, he also has the Kyuubi residing inside him." This new information caused the few faces that had retained their normal shade to fade into a pale white. Noticing Anko's face, which was filled with worry, he continued, "However long he is frozen like that, it will almost assuredly be longer than any of us will live."

This final revelation shocked all of them. Naruto may not be technically dead, but he was beyond their reach, and this really took a toll on them. Naruto had changed their lives, each and everyone. It may not have a been as direct as when he defeated Neji in the Chunin Exams, but they had all been altered, and, as most thought, for the better. After that event, Neji had at least begun to remove the giant stick from his ass. Naruto had been the one to bring back the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju of the legendary Sannin, and got her to heal Lee after his fight with Gaara left him crippled. Before meeting Naruto again a while after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya, Anko had been in a drunken downward spiral, getting drunk out of her skull nearly every night. It was only her reputation as a vicious, and dangerous, bitch that allowed her to drink herself unconscious, and not wake up tied to a bed or worse. While the rest of the group's lives were also affected, they were all affected in smaller ways, like helping someone learn how to flirt without getting hit, or fixing an alcohol addiction. The thought that Naruto, the person who helped them, the person who helped several nations, the person who brought the village of Konoha to newer, greater heights, was now forever gone to them was stunning.

"We still don't know what to do with him" stated Kurenai. "I-I have an idea. There is that cave inside the monument, and since there is a smaller one branching off to go right behind Naruto's monument head, so we could put him there" suggested Hinata. "That's a pretty good idea. After all, that area is almost impossible to get to unless you're a ninja, and since it is an out of the way place we can set up barrier seals to prevent anyone from messing with it" stated Ten-ten.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, mostly figuring out how to set up the barrier seals, they moved the Naruto statue into the monument behind his giant head. As the rest of the group worked on setting up Naruto's new place of residence, Anko moved quickly towards the clearing on top of the monument. Upon reaching the clearing, she immediately set out to find the dead Uchiha, in order to fulfill the last request of her Hokage. She quickly found, lying on the ground right where she left him. Seeing him, she couldn't help but feel angry at him. He had taken Naruto away from her, not that they had ever been an item. But she had been planning on asking him out for a drink tonight, something she had been trying to do for the last few months. Sometimes neither would have the time, Anko having missions, Naruto having paperwork, and sometimes she'd get to his office, ready to ask, and freeze up form nervousness. Her, nervous. Who would've thought? She could not understand how or why she would be nervous, after all, not only does she go drinking with friends almost every night, but her outfit consists of a fish net shirt, a short skirt, and a beige trench coat. She made exhibitionists feel self-conscious. So why was she so damn nervous about asking Naruto out?

She stumbled. Was that really it? Did she, dare she say it, like Naruto, in a more than just friendly way? Was that why she could walk right up to his office and be unable to knock on the door? As she thought about it, she realized that, yes, she did like Naruto in such a way. She had taken notice of him when he was a mere genin about to go through the forest of death, and mentally applauded him for being able to take the brunt of the villages hate, and still be able to smile like that. After that she didn't see him much, until he returned from his three year long training sabbatical with that damn pervert, Jiraiya.

**Flashback**

_She had found herself being dragged out of a bar she had just gotten drunker than Tsunade in, and being carried to an apartment, where she quickly fell asleep. She had awoken a few hours later, with a god awful headache, demanding to know where she was. As she looked around the small, fairly well kept apartment, she saw a note left on a table. She picked it up, and saw that it was for her; apparently whoever dragged her here had left a while ago. It read, "Anko, by the time your reading this, you probably have a monster headache, so the aspirin is on the table next to the note," at this, she quickly grabbed the bottle of pills, shook a few, swallowed them, and then continued reading, "Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I took you back to my apartment because a) you were too drunk to walk straight b)as a friend, I couldn't leave you there, where someone might do something unsavory to you and c) I didn't know where your apartment was. If I am not there when you wake up, and I am not there within an hour of you waking up, I have probably been sent on a mission. That is probably why granny Tsunade sent for me earlier, before I stopped and helped you. Anyway, if it is late when you're reading this, or your just not feeling well, you are welcome to stay in my apartment for the night, Believe It!" finishing the note, she wondered what the hell the kid was thinking, giving written permission for her to stay in his apartment. That is not something people do, unless they're in a relationship. While he had grown a lot over the last three years, he was still way too young for her, seeing as she was a full ten years older than him. 'Ah well' she thought, 'might as well take a look around while I'm here.' As she looked around the sparsely decorated apartment, she saw only a few things that weren't necessities, such as a few pictures. Since they were the only things really interesting at all, she decided she'd look at them, and was shock at how few he actually had. He had one with the Hokage, one with Iruka and the family that runs his favorite ramen bar, and one of him and his teammates. Was this really the entirety of his social life? Did he really only have 5 or 6 friends in the entire village? These thoughts plagued her mind, as she left his apartment, and ran across the rooftops towards hers._

**Flashback End**

He was someone who could understand her, could sympathize with her, because he had it at least ten times worse, because he had had to deal with the hypocrisy and bigotry of the village since the day he was born, while she at least had her training to fall back on. The fact that he had actually been able to remove that damned curse seal of Orochimaru's, and the fact that he was quite literally the strongest person in Konoha, might have had a little to do with it as well. But still, she would never get to find out if she would have been able to have the kind of relationship that she craved, one built on genuine appreciation for each other, would have been possible with the powerful blonde ninja. After all, he would remain frozen in that cave far beyond the span of her life. If only she knew of a way to even just prolong her life enough to see him again… She looked at the corpse she was currently carrying back to the village. Didn't he say something about the eyes giving the holder immortality, or something like that? Maybe she'd find a way to see him again after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years after the disappearance of the Nations Hero passed, the Elemental Nations enjoyed a truly unprecedented period of peace, a true golden age. Long-time enemies made alliances and truces, and national borders began to blur. There were no wars, no borders skirmishes, not even a battle due to misunderstandings. Bandits and the like were all but extinct. And as such, the death of the shinobi was at hand. With no more wars, or threats to national security, the training programs of each nation began to shrink, even the militaristic Kumo. Eventually, shinobi were fully removed from the military, which was now little more than a diplomatic/police force, to settle the few everyday disagreements in the markets and bars of towns. The title of kage was now just that, a title given to the leader of the village, which had become a democratic affair, and the five kages served on a council together, to debate and instate issues and laws to make the nations a better place. With the lack of chakra techniques, technology came to the fore, and became very advanced. Then, all of a sudden, the entirety of the Elemental Nations disappeared.

"And that, class, is the legend of the Elemental Nations. An entire civilization that vanished without a trace of what happened. Even the land upon which they resided is now lost to the ravages of time. The only bits of information, which coincidentally are the reason why scientists still debate its existence, were a few historical records found on a small, unnamed island surrounded by whirlpools" spoke a tall, blonde man, as he shut an old looking book softly. "Any questions?" he asked the rows of girls in front of him. This man, presumably a teacher, had to restrain himself a bit, as he saw that the majority of class was either asleep, or looking very bored. Just then, the bell rang, and all the students, even those who had been deep asleep moments earlier, leapt up in their seats, waiting for their next teacher. As the yet unnamed teacher gathered his materials, he spoke in a slightly aggravated tone to the class, "Well, since it seems i've bored you so much, your assignment for next class is to read chapters three to five of 'Historic Myths'. Whether or not we have a quiz on it depends on how many of you complete this task." And, as the teacher walked out of the class, he smiled slightly at the chorus of groans this elicited.

A.N.

Well, im back. After a round of serious family illness and issues, and bad semester of college, I have finally returned to start writing again. This was just a teaser for the full chapter, which should be up tomorrow or Friday.


End file.
